Modern architecture has increasingly incorporated concepts of load-bearing structures, where planar elements, such as tent-shaped or umbrella-shaped coverings form, as a textile building material, part of a load-bearing structure. The coverings are anchored or erected on support systems, for example, steel supports. For the respective elements to form space-creating structures of a desired architectural design, the respective suitable introduction of load forces, in particular, the tensioning or bearing cable forces, is a crucial factor. Hence, it must be ensured that the line of action of the cable force that is to be introduced and that acts on the respective support system is independent of the respective orientation (inclination) of the support that is a part of the load-bearing structure to avoid distortions of the desired architectural design.